Stand up for Love
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: [Quea; name"charsetcheck"rnrnä™® Finshed.
1. Mr Brightside

I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me. I wish.

This is a GhoonHahmXQueMin fic. It is also a song fic for the first chapter.

I don't own 'Mr. Brightside' either. The Killers do.

Opportunity Knocks

Chapter 1: Mr. Brightside

Que Min looked aorund herself as she walked odwn the sidewalk that sunny afternoon, on her way home from school. "Thank god he hasn't found me." She mumbled to herself. But, again, she had spoken too soon.

"Que Min!" She knew it was Ghoon Hahm, but she stared at the sidewalk and sped up. She heard his footsteps fall loud and hard, and he was running after her. She growled and turned to cross the street. "Que Min!" She heard a loud car beep/ honk at her, and Ghoon Hahm pulled her back. Que Min shoved him off.

"Keep yer hands off me!" She shouted at him.

Ghoon Hahm blinked. "You're supposed to be waiting for me to walk you home!" He barked at her.

"I...forgot." Que Min lied.

"Yeah right." Ghoon Hahm replied. In the year they had been dating, Que Min listened to him as little as possible. "You can't even act like my girlfriend." He argued at her.

"'Cuz I'm not!" Que Min yelled, stomping away. Ghoon Hahm was still following her, she knew.

"Hey, Que Min!" This new voice was feminine. Que Min looked up to see Lin Lee running towards her. "Is Ghoon Hahm following you?" She asked interestedly, forcing Que Min to stop and answer.

"Unfortunately." Que Min answered. By now, Ghoon Hahm had easily caught up to her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, anchoring her to his side.

"Lin Lee." He nodded at her. Que Min didn't even push him away.

"Hi, Ghoon Hahm." Lin Lee twisted a lock of her blond pigtail around her finger in feigned shyness. Ghoon Hahm didn't notice.

"Que Min, we should go to the park." Ghoon Hahm slowly began to lead her away.

"Didn't we already try that?" Que Min asked skeptically.

"Com on Que Min." Now Ghoon Hahm was half dragging her away from Lin Lee and she had no choice but to follow.

"Que Min, get changed now! That boy isn't going to wait forever!" Que Min's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Whatever Mom." Que Min called back. She tossed her shirt on the ground/ floor, and slipped into the tight grey one. Que Min hopped into her baggy cargo jeans and shoved on her sneakers. Quickly undoing her pigatils so her long glossy black hair fell down her back, she emerged and launched down the stairs. Que Min grabbed Ghoon Hahm by the arm and dashed outside before her mother could say a word.

'Are you going to call your boys again?" Que Min asked scathingly, as they walked down the paved path.

"No. I have something really good planned. Trust me." As she looked deep into Ghoon-Hahm's eyes, she almost wanted to. (A/N Did that sound stupid?)

She shook her head, reminding herself why and how much she hated him. 'This is the guy that has had a freaky crush on me since we were 7! How many seven year olds develop crushes on their rivals?! How many seven year olds even have rivals?!' After all, she was only there to keep Jung Woo out of trouble, right? It wasn't as if she was starting to like him...., right? But for a whole year? For some pretty boy crush? Even, Que Min had to admit, it did sound farfetched.

Ghoon Hahm stopped walking, and leaned against a tree, (A/N And Que Min got kidnapped and raped by Kun! Just kidding!) but Que Min didn't. She kept walking until she no longer felt pavement under her shoes, of heard the stiff crunch of grass. Que Min looked down, and saw that she was standing on the edge of a dark green blanket. She turned back around to stare at Ghoon Hahm. "Did you do this?" She asked softly.

He nodded as she sat down, tilting her head back to admire the stars. So many of them, tiny pin holes in the curtain of night sky, like diamond chip in antique earrings. All sparkly and bright, and all of them twinkling at once. "It's so beautiful here." She commented, dragging her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah. None of the guys know about this spot." Ghoon Hahm replied, sitting behind her. "I thought it was too...special to shre with them."

Que Min felt something lump up in her throat, and suddenly, she was too choked to speak. 'Is this what it means to be 'touched'?' (A/N Like, "That's very touching and all...." You stupid perverts!) She thought, turning around to face Ghoon Hahm. "Thank you." She said, swallowing hard in order to get the words out.

"You look like you're going to cry." Ghoon Hahm said, pushing a strand of her ebony hair out of her face.

"I am not going to cry." Que Min retorted, then bit her lip hard not to blush as he physically touched her. Ghoon Hahm's other hand inched closer to Que Min's, finally just closing over it. Que Min gasped, and blushed, and looked down to stare at the blanket they were sitting on.

SONG FICCY TIME!

(Mr. Brightside- The Killers.)

(This is a lime scene. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

I'm coming out of my cage

Que Min turned around on the blanket to stargaze again.

And I've been doing just fine

Ghoon Hahm sighed and tried to move closer.

Gotta gotta be downBecause I want it all

Que Min glanced behind her and smirked.

It started out with a kissHow did it end up like this

Ghoon Hahm blinked for a moment at her. He slowly coiled his arms around her slender waist.

It was only a kiss,

Que Min turned around in his arms, and she was now on her knees.

it was only a kiss

She really wasn't surprised when he tilted his head a bit, and his face began to move closer to hers.

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she really didn't mind as much as she should when his lips touched hers.

And she's calling a cab

Que Min didn't even stop herself from kissing back.

While he's having a smokeAnd she's taking a drag  
She draped her arms over his shoulders as he pulled her closer, and kissed her more deeply.

Now they're going to bed  
Little did they know, someone was watching them.

And my stomach is sickAnd it's all in my head

But she's touching his—chest  
Ghoon Hahm slipped out of his jacket.

Now, he takes off her dress

Que Min sighed a bit, and snuggled against him.

Now, let me go

I just can't look its killing me  
The watcher, however, shamelessly continued....watching.

And taking control

Que Min tried to move her head so she could see the stars again.

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
In doing so, she caught Ghoon Hahm's lips again.

Swimming through sick lullabies  
Ghoon Hahm fell back onto the blanket, pulling Que Min on top.

Choking on your alibis  
Que Min blinked down at him as he laughed up at her.

But it's just the price I pay  
She pushed herself up on her hands, and shook her head down at him.

Destiny is calling meOpen up my eager eyes

The person watching them stepped out from behind a tree, into the open.

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

A/N Okies, this chappy ish finished! Do ya wanna know the the watcher is? And if Que Min and her new lover will ever get another moment like that again. I won't feel like posting if you don't feel like reviewing..... Chapter Two rated 'R' not for retarded....Duh! for some sexual scene (s) and excessive use of the word 'fuck'. Seriously, they'll say it about 20 times.....It's true! They swear a lot in the Manga! Seriously! Just, review meh, d1V11V11t. Do you know what that says in elite? Gravi plushies to the person who gets the right answer! -holds up Shuichi and Ryuichi.- Ya know ya want 'em....


	2. Chapter Two

o.O Okies, to all of you who did like teh first chappy, thanks much! To those of you who didn't, but still reviewed me, thanks to you too! This chappy ish gonna be much longer, and rated R. Sexual scene (s) and excessive use of teh word 'fuck.' Don't bother to censor me, I'm immune. Onto teh ficcy! Oh, yesh, there'll be a song fic for this chappy too. My Will.

Chapter Two: My Will.

Que Min gasped, and fell back on top of Ghoon Hahm, who rolled over to let her off. He quickly kissed her cheek, then stood up to face,..... -gasp- Doctor Yee. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Interrupting my date?" Ghoon Hahm growled.

Doctor Yee smirked wickedly. "Surprise check up."

Que Min piped up from behind Ghoon Hahm. "We're healthy, thanks "

Doctor Yee's smirk grew. " A fiesty one." He began to move closer to Que Min, but Ghoon Hahm pushed him back.

"She's mine." He growled, again, but more protectively.

"Like you own me...." Que Min muttered, getting up and dusting herself off.

"I'd love to let this lover's spat develop, but that's not why I came." Doctor Yee explained, as he drew a butterfly knife out of a pocket of his ripped jeans. He flicked it open. "I only came for your girl."

"What?!" Que Min yelled, spinning around and and kicking the blade out of Yee's hand. It landed, point down, an inch from Ghoon Hahm's foot. he gulped. "Pick it up, you dumbass!" Que Min directed, as Yee dived for it.

In one swift movement, Ghoon Hahm bent down, and picked it up, then straightened, just as Yee's form came to rest before him. "Touch Que Min, and die." He warned, lifting one foot, and pushing hard on Yee's shoulder with it. The young man fell back onto his rump.

"You fuckin' prick!" Yee swore up at Ghoon Hahm. He just nodded as Yee scrambled away. Ghoon Hahm walked to the edge of the lake, and chucked the butterfly knife, hard, into the lake. Ripples poured from the point of contact. 'Fuckin' prick...He's the ass!' Ghoon Hahm swore to himself silently. 'For a few moments... Que Min was all mine. And that bastard ruined it!'

Que Min walked to Ghoon Hahm as he began to look up at the sky. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and hugged him. "Please...don't kill anyone for me." She joked quietly. He looked downat her and smiled. you....kiss me again?" He eagerly complied with her request by brushing another lock of her hair out of her face, and kissing her deeply, while the clicking of a camera shutter went off in the background.

"What the hell?' Que Min muttered as she stepped into her classroom the next day. All of the girls in the pretty boy fan club were huddled around a bulletin board. Que Min began scribbling 'Mrs. Que Min Che', on a piece of scrap paper as she sat at her desk. She blinked at it, then crumpled it in her fist, and tossed it into the recycling can at the teacher's desk.

"No way that's real. It's too classic...." One of the girls said. Another turned around and glared at Que Min. Que Min frowned at her classmate, who immediately turned back around to the group at the board.

"But she said she was his cousin!" Yet another squealed. Que Min instantly realized that they were talking about her and Ghoon Hahm, before all the guys rushed in, and crowded around her desk.

"Que Min, is it true?" A few of them asked eagerly.

"What?" She swallowed hard.

"You and Ghoon Hahm Che!!" They all chorused. Lin Lee smirked, untacked a picture from the cork board, and walked to Que Min's desk. Pushing through all the guys, she slammed it down.

Que Min looked down at the picture. It was of her and Ghoon Hahm, kissing at the park. Under the stars, with the sparkling, rippling lake behind them, it did look 'classic'. "Where the hell did this come from?!" Que Min demanded of Lin Lee.

"An anonymous drop off at the office." Lin Lee snickered. "So, is this a photoshop, or the real deal?" The girl in blond pigtails asked, daring the infuriated young woman in black pigtails to answer.

"You bitch!" Que Min yelled, snatching up the picture, and her stuff, and storming out of the classroom, just as the teacher strode in.

"Poor girl...." Kun Kang drawled form the doorway.

"She's as bad as Lin Lee!" A brunette yelled. All the others agreed.

"First, her crush on Jung Woo!" A red head started. "Now, her secret relationship with Ghoon Hahm Che, pretty boy of the month, exposed!"

"Don't you think that's enough?" Jung Woo said softly, sympathetically, as he brushed past Kun. The girls gasped at him. "Leave Que Min alone!" he shouted, taking her empty seat.

"Jung Woo, don't get into it...." Kun warned. Jung Woo ignored him.

"But she's only his girlfriend so he'll leave me alone!" Jung Woo protested. The girls collectively gasped again, not knowing whether to think that was sweet, or plot Que Min's murder....-cough cough.- accident.

"Now you've started it...." Kun Kang left to his class, sighing.

"Ghoon Hahm Che!" was Que Min's war cry, as she kicked open the door of his gang's headquarters. She dropped her stuff behind the door, shut it, and dashed to Ghoon Hahm's room. She burst into there too, holding out the picture. "Ghoon Haaaaaaaaaaahm, what the fuck is this?!?!?!" She screamed. "You fucker! What the fuck made you....do...this...." She blinked, as she noticed he wasn't wearing anything but a towel. His legs and chest were bare, and the towel was dangerously close to slipping off his waist as he spun around to face her. "Holy fuck!" She meeped, and slammed the door behind her as she exited.

"Fuckin' God, Que Min!" Ghoon Hahm yelled from behind the closed door. "Can't you fuckin' knock?" He swore at her. She shrugged it off, and continued to stare at the photo angrily, as she clutched it tightly. 'Not that I would've minded you seeing me naked, that is....' (a/n Whatta sight! Imagine that, if you will....-mops up the drool....her own included.-) He slipped on a pair of snug fitting jeans, a beater (white t-shirt) and his trademark sunglasses. Now, fully dressed, he exited his room. "You crazy bitch! What the fuckin' hell was that for?" He roared at her. "I know you didn't skip school just to fuckin' spend time with me!"

She nodded, and walked to him. "You're damn right I didn't!" She retaliated, flipping a pigtail over her shoulder. "You fucking moron! What the fuck is this about?! Have you lost your fucking marbles?!" Que Min demanded, shoving the picture in his face. He pulled his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose to get a better look.

"Fuckin' dammit! Shit! Who the hell took this!?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." Que Min explained. She did a double click. "You mean, you didn't have Der Jay or someone take it?"

"Hell NO! Why the hell would I do that!?" He retorted.

"Don't ask me how an idiot thinks!" She hissed.

"Oh, you're just enjoying this aren't you?"

"No!" She shot back. "But I bet you are! Now that everyone knows I'm dating you!"

'Instead of Jung Woo...' He added mentally. "Don't even try to tell me you didn't enjoy yourself yesterday." Ghoon Hahm spat. "If Doctor Yee didn't interrupt us, I bet you would've...." Ghoon Hahm trailed off.

"You bet I would've what?!" Que Min demanded again. "You bet I would've fucked you? Is that it?" He nodded. "Well, I've got news for you, Ghoon Hahm Che, I wouldn't fuck you! You can keep dreaming!"

"If that's a dream," Ghoon Hahm started, stepping close to her, "I don't ever want to wake up." He finished, placing a rough kiss on her lips. She would've gasped, had her mouth not been occupied.

SONG FICCY TIME!

(My Will- Dream)

(Fic contains Extreme LIME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

_sotto mezameru_

_Instead of coiling them around Ghoon Hahm's neck, her arms were the only thing seperating her from Ghoon Hahm._

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_Her hands unbuttoned her blazer, which fell to the floor._

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_As Ghoon Hahm untucked her shirt from her skirt._

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_That, too, came unbuttoned, along with Ghoon Hahm's jeans._

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_Both the jeans, and shirt, fell to the floor, revealing red boxers and a black sports bra, respectively._

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_(Ghoon Hahm's hands came to rest on Que Min's hips, and he drew her closer._

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_The person peering in through the window kept the camera and tape recorder rolling._

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

_Now, her arms, having nowhere else to be, coiled around Ghoon Hahm's neck._

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_Ghoon Hahm's arms slipped around her waist, and his hands fidgeted with the zipper of her skirt._

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_Que Min smiled, and turned around so he could get a better look._

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_Unfortunately, they were so close, that he didn't_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

_Instead, he kissed her shoulder softly._

_She blinked for a moment, then noticed the camera lens._

_MUSIC CUT!_

_English translation:_

Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

O.o Okies, so how did you like the second chappy? ANOTHER SONG FIC?!?!? I know, I love writing them. My first was a DracoXGinny. yeah, HP fics are lame. Who writes about HP, anyways? Well, who writes good HP fics? Only Yoda the tenth so far. Who do you think the person spying on poor Ghoon Hahm and Que Min is? No, it isn't Lin Lee...She actually was not lying about the 'anonymous drop off'. But who else hates them so much....? Ha, it should be obvious! It probably is. You people probably think I'm lame, because my Author's Notes are so long! Think what you will, just as long as you REVIEW! -takes out the Gravi plushies- Who wants one? Eh? Ya know ya wanna adopt on!


	3. Chapter Three

O.o Okies, here's chappy Three! Will there be a SONG FIC!? Who knows...Wait , no there won't be one.....I'm tired of them. I have to set a limit for myself. Only two per story. Or else I go psycho looking for decent songs. And, I have to stop making The author's notes longer than the chapters....That is just wrong.

No, the person spying on Que Min and Ghoon Hahm isn't Jung Woo....That would be funny though. It's Yee, and he's the one giving the stuff to Lin Lee. Don't ask.... I hope this is a good QueMinXGhoonHahm fic. They should actually hook up in the manga....That'd be cool! Then, everyone but stupid Lin Lee would be in love....Ha! I should make her hook up with Der Jay....XD I love writing fanfics. She can have the loser who can't sing....

Chappy Three : No Songfic....

Que Min spun around and yelled "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Ghoon Hahm stared at her for a moment. "You...What the hell are you talking about?" She furiously pointed a finger at the window.

"The...the video camera! You stupid fucking moron!" She sputtered.

"What!?" Ghoon Hahm looked over at the window, but it was gone. Que Min snatched up her shirt, and pulled it on. "There's no camera!" He retorted, as Que Min rebuttoned her shirt.

"What?! It was right there! I fucking saw it!" Que Min dashed over to the window, and leaned out of it. "There's...a note." Her arm stretched down, and she picked it up, between two fingers. Ghoon Hahm grabbed her by her waist, and hauled her back in. Not being the most graceful of people, he fell, and Que Min fell too. He landed on his ass, and she landed in his lap. The note read, 'Have fun in school tomorrow.' It was unsigned, and neither of them recognized the hanwriting.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Ghoon Hahm swore. "Who the hell would do this?" Que Min got of of his lap and faced him.

"You!"

"Is that your answer for everything?" He asked, cocking a brow. "To blame me?"

"Well, who else would do it?!" She retorted. "Only my mother and your gang know about...us!"

"What about Jung Woo!?"

"Jung Woo wouldn't! He doesn't skip school!"

"Don't blame stupid shit on my gang!" Ghoon Hahm roared.

"Fuck you! Don't blame it on Jung Woo!" Que Min spat back.

"So it's back to dating me for Jung Woo!?"

"That's what it always has been!" Que Min explained.

"Well, I can't make you love me." Ghoon Hahm replied, not yelling.

"You can't make me not love you either." Que min whispered.

"What?" Ghoon Hahm asked, getting up. "What did you say?"

"It's not like I hate you!" Her voice level increased.

"Oh, really?" He started. "You could've fooled me."

"Stop it with the sarcasm!" She screamed. "One minute you're all sarcastic, then you're wanting me to fuck you!"

"Yeah?" Ghoon Hahm thought for a moment. "One minute you're all sweet, and act like you really enjoy being with me, then the next you go all psycho, and tell me you're just here to make sure I don't kill your precious Jung Woo!"

"You...MORON!" She exploded. "You're so...."

"What? I'm so what?" He began off as she did before. "A jerk? A fucking moron? Or the guy you actually want?" The last one hit the nail on the head, so to speak, and Que Min's face gave it away.

"You...you....you're avoiding the question!" Que Min stammered away her blush.

"No, you're hiding behind your old feelings for Jung Woo! Admit it!" Ghoon Hahm accused.

"Admit what?" Que Min acted like she had nothing to hide. 'Except...my heart.'

"That you love me as much as I love you!" He blurted out. 'Well, I meant for that to be over a candlelit dinner, and spoken much more eloquently, but...ok.'

"No! I...."

"Que Min, I love you more than anything." Ghoon Hahm started. She looked at him, and covered her own mouth, as a lump rose in her throat again, just as before, in the park. "I love you more than my family, and my gang. I've loved you since we were young." He admitted to her. "Now, do you love me too?"

Her face turned bright red, and she couldn't speak. Tears sprang up and filled her eyes, until they could do nothing more than slip gently over her lashes, take their course down her cheeks, and land on her shirt.

"Q-Que Min?" Ghoon Hahm asked softly. 'DAMMIT!' His inner voice screamed. 'I didn't mean to make her cry!' He placed his face in his hands, and looked at the floor, slumping down on the couch.

"I..." Que Min tried to speak, but her tongue swelled, and she couldn't seem to form words. 'I love you too...I just can't say it.' She slowly walked to Ghoon Hahm. 'I love you...' Her mind repeated.

"Que Min, if you don't love me..." Ghoon Hahm began again. "If you don't...Then I won't make you date me anymore." He looked up at her. "I won't even pick on Jung Woo...Ever. Just tell me you don't love me." He offered.

'What the hell is he doing?' Que Min thought confusedly. 'I can walk out! But...I won't.' Que Min swallowed her tears. "Uh, well....this is awkward..." She joked softly. 'UGH! This isn't going to work!' (A/N I'm at the point where they could say anything and still be IC. Isn't this fun?) "Ghoon Hahm...." She started, kneeling down in front of him. " I, uhhh....I love you too." She said quietly, hugging him.

A/N Okies, she admitted it! YAY! Well, no that that's over, whats up with the video tape? It'll be embarrassing....for sure. Ghoon Hahm is definetly the best guy in K2. Then Ga-Woon, then Jung Woo, who's soooooooo cute, but Kun is such a jerk. Why? Why is he such a jerk? Does anyone know?!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N I don't think anymore chapters will have song fics now. Thankies so much for the reviews! I've never gotten so many on a fic before! You people must really love this....I've considered starting a new one once this one is through. Which should be this chapter. So it might be really long. But, you people like that don't you?

Chapter 4: The Video Tape.

Ghoon Hahm blinked down at Que Min. 'Woah...Am I dreaming?' "Que Min...say it again." He begged.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him. "I already said it once." She thought about stopping the hug, and placing her hands on her hips.

"Say it again." He repeated.

"I love you."

"Are we interrupting something?" Der Jay asked, as he and the other 2 members of Ghoon Hahm's gang entered. (A/N What are those gay guys names!? They're so cute! But I can only ever remember Der Jay's, because's it describes him.....kinda!)

"We were...." Ghoon Hahm muttered, as Que Min sat beside him on the couch.

"Oh?" Der Jay went over to his 'corner' of the room, were he kept all his singing equipment, and took out a mic. "Aaaaah, ah, AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He sang, badly, into the microphone.

"Shut up!" Yeong Joon (A/N Is that his name....? I think so....) shouted, then kissed his boyfriend.

"Get a room!" Der Jay retorted.

"Ha! We don't have to!" Yeong Joon replied, pulling away. Ghoon Hahm noticed Que Min staring at the bishies interestedly, like she usually did, and grabbed her hand.

"But maybe we should..." He whispered to her as she yawned.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired." She whispered back. 'Of hearing Der Jay's voice!' She added mentally. She rested her head on Ghoon Hahm's shoulder, and began to fall asleep.

"Great...a sleepover." Der Jay complained.

"Shut up." Ghoon Hahm picked Que Min up in his arms and walked to his room. Setting her down on the bed, she rolled over and covered herself in the blanket.

"You're not tired?" Que Min asked sleepily. He sighed, and joined her. She buried herself in the offered embrace, and smiled.

"Not really." He answered, as Der Jay shut the door. "Just want to be closer to you." He explained.

"Hn." Que Min kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back, then she fell asleep, lying against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her, and she seriously doubted even Jung Woo could make her feel as content as Ghoon Hahm did now.

The Next Day

"Well, you don't have to walk me!" Que Min said quickly, trying to get out the door.

"But I want to." Ghoon Hahm replied.

"But I don't think you should. Everyone at school would kill me." She explained.

He blinked at her. "Why?"

"They know. About us. Remember?" She clarified.

"Then I'd definetly better walk you." That finalized it, and they left.

At Pure Water High

"Kun?" Jung Woo said timidly. Kun looked over at him.

"Yeah, Jung Woo?" he asked lazily. 'What the hell does he want now?' The upperclassmen though annoyedly.

"Do you think...that everyone will trample Que Min?" Jung Woo asked, still pokerfaced.

"What? You're still worried about her?" Kun Kang inquired to him.

"Well, yeah. She's only dating that bully to keep him away from me." Jung Woo explained.

"Uh huh. You've already stated that." Kun Kang looked down at his manicured nails to see if they had chipped yet.

"Did you hear?!" One girl chirped excitedly. "Lin Lee's got a video of Ghoon Hahm and Que Min!"

Another girl piped up. "Yeah! Another one of those 'anonymous drop offs'."

"Well...Let me borrow your cell phone!" Jung Woo pleaded with Kun. Kun Kang sighed, and relinquished the electronic device.

"Ga-Woon? It's Jung Woo. Put Tae on."

"Hn. Look who's here." Kun mumbled, nudging Jung Woo.

Jung Woo finished his conversation with his cousin, snapped the phone closed, and looked over. Que Min Ghun and Ghoon Hahm Che had just stepped into Pure Water High.

"Hey!" Jung Woo waved at Que Min and Ghoon Hahm. "Over here!"

"Ok...." Que Min smiled, hearing Jung Woo say her name. Ghoon Hahm noticed this, and frowned. Trying to be inconspicuous to her classmates, Que Min went to Jung Woo, closely follwed by Ghoon Hahm.

"You should probably know that..." Kun started.

Que Min cut him off. "They're showing a nasty video of me and Ghoon Hahm in the hall today after class?" Kun and Jung Woo's mouth dropped open.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" For once, Jung Woo wasn't so pokerfaced.

"A wild guess." Ghoon Hahm decided to join the conversation.

"A good one." Kun noted.

"Well, what were you planning to do about it?" Jung Woo asked. Que Min narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked skeptically.

"I just do." Jung Woo lowered his voice and told them his plan, all the while, Kun rolling his eyes.

After Class, in the Hall.

"Now?" Jung Woo asked Tae. She nodded.

"Now." Jung Woo nodded, Kun shivered for a moment, and then they kissed. Every person in the hall turned to watch, including Lin Lee. A few camera flashes went off, and Tae switched the tape on top of the VCR for a different one. Que Min nodded, and they snuck off as Jung Woo and Kun pulled apart.

"You know Kun, I kinda liked that." Kun blinked for a moment.

"Shut up." he snapped.

"Now, time for the showing of the video...." Lin Lee snickered, inserting a tape into the VCR attached to the big screen that was now in the middle of the hall. It fuzzed for a moment, then changed to color. Der Jay entered the scene, and began his absolutely atrocious singing number. At the end was a small declaration.

"Lin Lee! I know your watching! You may be Yeong Joon's sister, but I'm in love with you!" He began singing Enrique Inglesies' version of 'Hero.' Too bad he was even worse than Enrique. Lin Lee's face turned crimson from all the embarrassment.

"Where the hell is the tape?" Lin Lee swore over all the laughter, as her blush subsided.

"You mean,this tape?" Tae and Que Min said simultaneously, standing on chairs to be seen. Que Min was holding up the tape, and Tae was holding up various photos.

Lin Lee's face went back to crimson. "How did you...."

Ga Woon Kim and Kun Kang walked into the hall, dragging a rather beat up Doctor Yee. He was bound and gagged with a thick rope, duct tape over his mouth. (A/N Poor ducky tape.....)

Jung Woo smiled, and Ghoon Hahm almost did. Instead, he walked over to Kun, Ga Woon, and Yee. "Stupid bastard..."

"Uh huh!" Tae chimed in. "And we caught you! Lin Lee, you're a mean malicious bitch, and it's about time someone put you in your place!" Que Min hopped down from the chair and walked to where Lin Lee was. Underneath the mask of confidence, was a very worried blond little brat.

"Oh? And you think you'll be the ones to do it?" Lin Lee sneered. "My uncles..." She never finsihed that sentence, because Que Min grabbed the top of her hair and pulled up. The long wig came right off. Que Min spun around and threw it into the crowd.

"Your brother happens to be in my boyfriends gang.... Remember that." Que Min teased over her shoulder, then started to go back to Tae. Lin Lee stepped forward, and pushed Que Min, hard, in the back. Que Min stumbled onto one knee, and Tae lunged forward, tackling Lin Lee onto the floor.

"Stupid bitch!" Tae pinned Lin Lee down with one arm, and punched her in the nose with the other. Cracking bone could be heard throughout the now silent hall, and blood began to steadily pour from Lin Lee's nose. Tae got up, dusted herself off, and walked toward the door. Que Min hopped up onto the chair again.

"Ya know what!? The Pretty Boy Fan Club is stupid! All we do is photoshop pictures, and prosecute fellow classmates for having boyfriends! Lin Lee is a perfect example!" Que Min shouted at all of them. "And, so are the rest of the club members! So, if I can't be with Ghoon Hahm without you shunning me, then I QUIT!" Que Min took Ghoon Hahm's hand and got down.

A/N FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do you likey? I thought it was okay, but maybe needs some work. Ahhhh....No lime, alas. And no really bad things. A few swears, that's it. But, I came through and made it YAOI! A bit, anyways.


	5. Apology

To All the People who have read this fic: An Apology.

I've made a huge mistake. The mistake I would like to apologize about concerns book four. The ending to my fic is a lot like it, and I'm really sorry about that. I just read Volume Four, and that's the reason why Kai wasn't in my fic. Because I didn't know who he was. But, one of my best friends finally decided to let me borrow it, and I read it, and I realized my mistake. I still think my fic was a better ending then the one for book four was, and I'm going to keep it the way it is. I'm very sorry, and it was completely my fault. So, to all of you...Have you heard the terrible news! KILL ME KISS ME IS COMING TO A CLOSE WITH THE NEXT VOLUME! Yes, I am not lying. In the back of Volume Four, it states that there will only be one more Volume of this amazing manga. How could Lee Young You do this! Que Min is going to be kidnapped! Quote 'Where's Que Min? Has she vanished? Or is she hiding from Ghoon Hahm?' SHE IS NOT HIDING! SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY KAI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-breathes.-

Yeah, that is what I think is going to happen...Kai should kidnap...uh...JUNG WOO! Yeah, he should kidnap the pretty boy...But he is pretty. So is Ghoon Hahm...

-drools.- Ack-mops up drool.- Ok, well, that about all I wanted to say.

Buh bye for now...Until the sequel! Red Wine.

So look for it soon!

Natsume-chan.


End file.
